


Shut Up And Dance With Me

by Vixenfur



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dorks, First Dance, First Kiss, M/M, School Dances, USA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenfur/pseuds/Vixenfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe goes to the school dance. He didn't even want to go, but he sure as hell wasn't expecting to really, truly fall in love that night with no one other than his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Dance With Me

Abe stumbled from his room with a loose gray tie and messy hair, yanking on his left shoe before stepping into it and stretching as he got into the passenger seat of his dad's car. He yawned as he closed the door and buckled in, and his dad backed out of the driveway.

"What time did you say it'll be over, son?" His father asked.

"Around… eleven, or so," Abe responded warily, slouching against the window. He didn't really know why he was going to the school dance, but he had nothing better to do, and his mom wouldn't shut up about how he'd regret it in his adult years if he didn't go. So here he was with a crooked tie and a blazer thrown over a wrinkly dress shirt that was loosely tucked in to his dress pants. His shoes weren't even polished and he hadn't bothered to fix his hair, and his dad seemed just as unaware of Abe's skewed appearance.

As soon as they pulled up to the school, his dad grinned wide at him. "Have fun, alright?"

"Yeah, dad. See you later." He slipped out of the car, closing the door behind him as he joined the mass of students making their way to the doors of the school. Girls clung to their boyfriend's arms, while other girls bunched together in excited chatter, and the occasional group of guys would be laughing and patting each other on the backs. Abe pulled out his phone, seeing texts from Tajima flooding his inbox, and a couple from Hanai, but he stopped at one unique one- one from Mihashi. He opened it curiously.

_'Is Abe-kun coming to the dance?'_

The only time Abe understood what Mihashi ever said was in text. He texted with perfect sense, probably because he wasn't being forced to speak. Abe typed a quick response.

_'here already.'_

He slipped his phone in his pocket and pulled out his ticket, handing it to the man by the door before walking inside. The pounding of music got louder as he approached the gym, and he grit his teeth at the vibrations the speakers were causing. Why was he even here? He shouldered his way past a few idle groups and stepped into the gym, dark and only lit by the colorful flashing lights by the stage, showing the silhouettes of the majority of the student body bunched all together as close as they could get to the music. Though, slightly off to the right stood a few groups, and Abe caught sight of Mihashi's light colored hair and Tajima's wide smile. Abe began to walk closer when he saw Mihashi turn slightly to look at Hanai, and as a girl who was standing in his way moved, what was behind her was revealed- Mihashi's entire body, dressed in a light blue blazer with black pants, complete with a white dress shirt and black-and-gray plaid tie. He had a slightly crooked smile, but it was still breathtaking, and Abe hadn't noticed he stopped walking until he exhaled. His heart was slamming his chest, and he involuntarily whipped around and rushed from the gym. He made a beeline to the bathroom, busting inside and pausing before the mirror, immediately unbuckling his pants and shoving his baby-blue shirt inside neater, then buckling it again. He tugged at the sides to try and hide the wrinkles, then tightened his tie up, tugged at his black blazer and buttoned it over his stomach when he felt his phone buzz again. He pulled it out, seeing Mihashi's text-

_'We're in the dance room!'_

He shoved his phone back in his pocket and didn't notice how he was out of breath and shaking slightly until a guy from his science glass gave him a funny look and left the bathroom. He felt a flush crawl up his neck, and he looked in the mirror again, cussed under his breath and wet his fingertips with the sink water, then tried to flatten some of the cowlicks and tuck them behind his ears. Once he felt his hair was treated as best as it could be, he jerked at his sleeves again and cleared his throat, looking in the mirror.

With a sigh of dejection, he felt he looked… too good now. He had to look at least a little casual. He gently ruffled his hair, then stuck his hands in his pockets and tried to maintain a casual, relaxed expression.

Once he was walking back in the dance room, his heart was pounding once again. Why was he so nervous and self-conscious as soon as he saw Mihashi in the crowd? He could care less upon arriving, but he felt like an absolute wreck as soon as he stepped within Mihashi's field of vision. He was acting like a 12 year old on his first date now.

He shook his head a little and raised his eyes, feeling his heart leap when his eyes met Mihashi's. He swallowed a sudden lump in his throat and pushed his way over, and once he was next to Mihashi, he lost all knowledge of words.

"H-hey there," He murmured, and then realized with the loud music, Mihashi couldn't of heard him. He stepped what would be usually uncomfortably close to Mihashi, gazing into his eyes. "Hey," He spoke loud, but he knew it was just barely audible over the music.

Mihashi's lips shook at his attempt to speak, but Abe couldn't hear him over the pounding, though he knew Mihashi said hello back to him.

"Abe! Lookin' GOOD!"

Well, someone had no issue screaming over the music- Tajima's broad grin interrupted his greeting to Mihashi, and he threw an arm around both of their necks.

"Guys, we should dance!" He screamed.

"What?" Abe yelled back, and Tajima turned to him with wide brown eyes.

"I SAID we should DANCE!" He practically screamed into Abe's ear, then was yanking on his sleeve. "Come ON! HANAI!" Abe's eyes trailed over to see Hanai looking confused, then slowly following Tajima, who was dragging Abe and Mihashi towards the writhing mass of students before the speakers. As they got closer, he released Abe and Mihashi and grabbed hold of Hanai, yanking him close and pushing him farther into the crowd. Disoriented, Abe staggered a bit, but he was pushed by the dancers until he collided with Mihashi. Frightened, Mihashi clung to his sleeve and looked up at him nervously.

Abe leaned in to Mihashi's ear. "Are we still following them?" He had his doubts, but when Mihashi turned to look at him, his eyes sparkled with curiosity. Mihashi may be awkward and shy, but he sure was curious.

Mihashi began walking towards where Tajima and Hanai disappeared, and as he was walking, he slipped his hand into Abe's and gripped it so he didn't lose track of Abe in the crowd.

The action, although it was common for them to hold hands, sent flutters to Abe's heart, and he followed Mihashi as they navigated for Tajima and Hanai.

Eventually, they found the two, and Abe flushed red at the sight of their bodies pressed tight together. Tajima was gripping Hanai's hips and rocking himself closer, and he was smiling up at Hanai like he was really enjoying teasing the hell out of him- and Mihashi seemed just as speechless. He turned towards Abe, his cheeks flushed from the sight and the body heat around them, but before they could say anything, the various other couples grinding around them pushed them into each others arms. Mihashi's cheek was pressed to Abe's shoulder, and Abe's knee ended up between Mihashi's legs. Abe grabbed Mihashi's waist and upper arm, and Mihashi gripped Abe's shoulders nervously. He moved his head back to look up, and it was at the same time Abe looked down- their noses bumped, their breath mingled and their eyes met each other with surprise.

"A—Abe-kun?"

He could tell what Mihashi was saying from his lips, and Abe's ears flushed red along with the rest of his face and neck. He stuttered something incomprehensible, then cleared his throat.

"S-Should we dance? Everyone else is…" Abe's hands were sweaty, and Mihashi was trembling a little, but he blinked and nodded to Abe's utter surprise. Abe didn't quite know what to do or where to start, but the people around them pushed them closer, and slowly the beat of the song had them moving.

Abe shuddered when Mihashi's breath pushed against his lips, and the first time their lips brushed Abe nearly leaned forward and kissed him. He had no idea where these feelings were coming from, but he wasn't worried over it at the moment, only listening as Mihashi seemed to struggle in the same way- they were using every ounce of self control left not to kiss each other, and Abe couldn't figure out why it was happening now. He pulled Mihashi close to him, their chests so close that Abe couldn't tell if the heavy beating was his own heart, Mihashi's heart, or the pounding of the bass in the song. He unconsciously rocked his hips into Mihashi's, and his body continued the action, only slowing when he heard Mihashi whine into his ear and shiver.

Flushing dark red, he tugged on Mihashi's sleeve and dragged him away, pulling them free of the mass of bodies within, gasping for air as if they were underwater. He let go of Mihashi's sleeve and looked at Mihashi, who's hair was messier than usual. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes darted everywhere- he had no idea what to do or say after their 'dance,' and Abe was just as awkward and out of place. He grabbed Mihashi's hand again and dragged him to the doors, where they could get some cooler, fresher air and a place to talk.

"A-Abe-kun, I-…"

As they stumbled outside where the music was a dull thudding, Mihashi frantically tried to speak, assuming Abe was angry with him. He shakily looked down to his feet and back up at Abe, who turned to look at him.

"I-I-is Abe-kun… is Abe-…"

Abe stared at Mihashi, trying to decode his words. He saw Mihashi's eyes glisten with what looked like early tears, and he panicked.

"No! No, no, Mihashi, hey," He stepped forward, grasping Mihashi's hand between his own and causing Mihashi to meet his eyes. Abe swallowed a lump in his throat and felt his heart skip a little at Mihashi's oblivious adorable nature. "I'm not mad at you."

Immediately, Mihashi's eyes widened. "N-… Not—… Not mad?"

"No," Abe smiled a little, but blushed and dropped it immediately, clearing his throat and looking to the side. He took a step back from Mihashi, but their hands stayed loosely touching. "I'm… uh…"

Mihashi watched him curiously, his eyes wide and curious. Abe struggled to find the words to describe how he was feeling.

As he was thinking, the music seemed to slow down and lower in volume, and the DJ's voice rang out loud from the doors- "Alright everyone, grab your date, grab your girlfriend or boyfriend, your best friend or your soon-to-be true love… we're slowing it down a notch for a chance to embrace that one special person in your life. Hold them close and tell them how much you love them, take this chance to start a new chapter in your life…" with that, the song began slowly.

_There you stand_

_Opened heart, opened doors…_

Abe's eyes met Mihashi's awkwardly, and for a moment they held each other's eyes. Mihashi flushed a dark red and fiddled, then looked to the side. He was trying to speak, but he was struggling. Abe leaned a little closer, thinking he heard Mihashi mumble.

"What was that…?" He spoke softly.

_Full of life with a world that's wanting more…_

"A-Abe-kun and I…"

Abe's mind went blank for a moment, and his heart sped up faster. "You mean…"

_But I can see when the lights start to fade_

_The day is done and your smile has gone away…_

Mihashi nodded fiercely. "W-we… um… d-… dan…"

"Dear god…" Abe's entire face flushed red, and he felt his ears burning particularly hot. "You… okay. Here." He reached forward and grabbed Mihashi's hand. He thought he heard the music get louder, but he didn't bother to check and see why. Mihashi squeaked in surprise and he looked up as Abe's hand fell to Mihashi's waist. Confused, Mihashi placed his other hand on Abe's shoulder.

"H-here?" Mihashi whispered, not meaning his hands, but where they stood out in the empty parking lot next to the gym, under the light of a street lamp.

_Let me raise you up…_

_Let me be your love…_

Abe did not answer. His heart was racing and he didn't know what he was doing, he probably looked stupid as all hell, but he looked to the side and swallowed.

"A-Abe-kun?"

Abe turned his eyes back towards Mihashi, and immediately regretted it- Mihashi was too damn cute for his own good. He was entranced with the way the light hit Mihashi's soft hair, how his eyes seemed to glow at him, how his blush was highlighted against his pale skin. How he trembled a little in Abe's arms, how he seemed to fit there, how their hands were warm where they touched…

"Call me Takaya, please," he spoke without thinking, but before he could take it back, Mihashi graced him with one of his rare smiles.

"Takaya."

Abe forgot how to breathe.

_May I hold you as you fall to sleep…_

_When the world is closing in…_

_And you can't breathe, here…_

_May I love you…_

_May I be your shield…_

They fell into a steady rhythm of dance, and Abe was replaying the sound in his head. Not even a stutter, no hesitation. He just smiled and called Abe by his name, and Abe never thought it would be so goddamn embarrassing. He was sure he was redder than the stripes on their goddamn stirrups, but he couldn't stop blushing over it. He gripped Mihashi's hand a little tighter and worked up the courage to look Mihashi in the eyes. As soon as he did, Mihashi seemed to flutter again and look down.

"What's wrong?"

"-… en…"

"What?" Abe leaned a little closer, seeing Mihashi was mumbling something to his shoulder. He jerked a little when Mihashi looked up again, and his eyes were so close. Abe blinked, frozen in his place.

"C-Call me… Ren."

_When no one can be found…_

_May I lay you down…?_

Abe swallowed and felt his heart speeding up again, and he exhaled lightly. He bit at his bottom lip, flickered his eyes down to his feet, then back up at Mihashi, his eyebrows scrunched together determinedly.

"Ren…"

He blushed at his own voice; he hadn't meant to sound so husky and romantic. However, Mihashi's lips tugged upwards in a goofy smile, and his entire face flushed bright red. Abe felt stupid just looking at Mihashi. He hadn't seen his pitcher look so giddy since he got the #1 placed on his jersey. To know he caused such joy… it was a kind of pleasure he wasn't used to feeling. He felt bubbly and tingly, and Abe wanted to say Mihashi's name again.

_All I want is to keep you safe from the cold…_

_To give you all that your heart needs the most…_

"Ren…?"

"Y-Yes!" Mihashi jerked upwards, and Abe was surprised at first, but he gave up on holding back his smile. He laughed a little, and Mihashi's eyes widened.

"A-Abe-… I-… I mean… T-Takaya.. laughing?"

Abe continued to smile a little. "You surprised me."

Mihashi blinked a hundred times and fidgeted. "N-Never seen… Abe-kun laugh…"

"Takaya," he corrected gently, feeling warm in all places. How had he not noticed his feelings before this?

_Let me raise you up…_

_Let me be your love…_

Mihashi blushed as they kept swaying from side to side in their dance. "N-never… seen… Takaya l-laugh…" he repeated slower this time, and Abe rubbed gentle circles into Mihashi's side with his thumb, making Mihashi twitch slightly.

"I'm… learning a lot about myself today," he whispered, and Mihashi studied his eyes. Abe blushed again, his usual frown settling on his face as he looked away. "You're embarrassing, you know…"

"M-Me?" Mihashi squeaked, and Abe struggled to hold back another stupid smile.

_May I hold you as you fall to sleep…_

_When the world is closing in.._

_And you can't breathe, here…_

_May I love you…_

_May I be your shield…_

The lyrics seemed to fit their entire relationship. Abe had vivid flashbacks of finding Mihashi cowering and shaking after being bullied by his former teammates. He remembered the urge to protect Mihashi that fell over him. He remembered deciding he'd help Mihashi, and do something for him… he wanted to keep Mihashi safe and he wanted Mihashi to feel loved. He remembered all the times he raised his voice or slammed the wall in frustration and he hated to scare Mihashi like that. He just… was kind of thick-headed sometimes. He was impatient. But that didn't mean he cared for Mihashi any less. He just wanted… to… Abe blushed at his trail of thought. He wanted to love Mihashi, he wanted to be the one to make Mihashi feel safe and… all those… things.

_When no one can be found…_

_May I lay you down…._

_All that's made me is all worth trading…_

_Just to have one moment with you…_

Mihashi was watching Abe's face, seeing Abe think deeply. He opened his mouth to speak multiple times, but he wanted to let Abe think, he wanted to let things… unfold the way they should. Abe was chewing on his lip a little as his heart caught up with him. Abe remembered the time Mihashi called him amazing and thanked him, he remembered how his heart flipped and raced and how it brought tears to his eyes, he remembered looking up at Mihashi leaning over the fence and wanting to spin him around and kiss him until he was breathless. He remembered how fuzzy his head was that entire day and night, how deeply he realized he cared for Mihashi. He remembered the way he had to cling to Mihashi for support when his promise was broken and he had injured himself. He remembered how much he wanted to be there to support Mihashi and when he couldn't, he felt like such a failure.

But most of all, he remembered the way Mihashi cried for him, and how he held Mihashi close to calm him down. He remembered how right that felt, how he wouldn't of wanted anyone else to cry for him, how he wouldn't of held anyone close like that.

_So I will let go with all that I know…_

_Knowing that you're here with me…_

_For your love is changing me…_

Most of all, Abe remembered the way his heart stopped the first time he saw Mihashi smile. He forgot how to breathe for a moment, and he didn't know what to say or think. He remembered the stupid way his heart raced afterwords and the blush that rose up his neck, and he thought about it after Mihashi left that night. He wanted to make Mihashi smile more.

_May I hold you as you fall to sleep…_

"Ren," he spoke again, coming clear from his thoughts, causing Mihashi to meet his eyes. "Can I… Uh…"

Mihashi blinked a few times, but his eyes widened when Abe removed the hand from his waist and brushed his fingers on Mihashi's cheek. He seemed to be leaning closer, and Mihashi's head spun.

_When the world is closing in…_

"… C-… Can I kiss you?" Abe whispered softly, his voice wavering. Mihashi was silent, biting on his lip, but instead of responding, he leaned forward.

_And you can't breathe…_

Abe's eyes fluttered closed and he instinctively pulled Mihashi close, tilting his head and kissing Mihashi as gently as he could. His mind reeled with the feeling- it was his first kiss and he couldn't believe it was happening, and he wasn't sure what to do, but it felt nice, and he pulled apart briefly to breathe before closing the gap immediately once more.

_May I love you…_

_May I be your shield…_

_When no one can be found…_

_May I lay you down…?_

Between soft kisses, they took breaths and continued. The feeling was far too addictive and it felt better than he thought it would. He shuddered and pushed his tongue gently into Mihashi's mouth, blushing at the sound of Mihashi moaning from the contact. They pressed tighter together, and Abe suppressed an embarrassing sound from the feeling of Mihashi running his hands through Abe's hair. As the song was nearing its end, they pulled away slowly, gazing at each other with cloudy eyes.

"I think I've fallen for you, Ren…" Abe inwardly cringed at how cheesy he sounded, but his heart raced and he forgot all his boundaries.

"Me too, Takaya…" Mihashi responded breathlessly, without stammers or hesitations, and the sound of his unwavering calm voice made Abe feel that this was the right thing, that this was natural, that it was okay and nothing else mattered.

_May I…_

"Dammit," Abe hissed and kissed him again, only to hear cheering and whooping from behind them. He flushed red and pulled away, whipping around to see the entire team, all smiles with Tajima at the lead.

"It's about time you two lovebirds figured it out!" He smirked. "Sha la la la la la, my oh my, look at the boy too shy-"

"Shut up, Tajima!" Abe howled, flushing dark red as he stalked over to Tajima, and Tajima giggled crazily, leaping behind Hanai for protection. "How much did you see, anyways!?"

"Only the entire dance," Hamada grinned teasingly, and Abe shot a glare towards him, and Hamada raised his hands up defensively. "Oi, tease Tajima all you want, him and Hanai were dancing too-"

"Ah, hey, that's not the topic…" Hanai sputtered, flushing a dark shade of pink as Izumi smirked at them from over Hamada's shoulder.

"Agh, don't you guys know something called privacy…" Abe grumbled, noticing Mihashi at his side. Mihashi shyly laced his fingers with Abe's and blinked up at them.

"I-it's okay, T-Takaya," He tired to smile, but was really ducking behind Abe's shoulder, blushing still at the use of Abe's first name.

 _"Takaya!?"_ Tajima screeched, "Oh my god!"

"Fuck off!" Abe snapped and felt his face flush twenty new shades of red, but the team laughed affectionately.

"Well, whatever, the slow dance is over, lets go dance some more!" Tajima ignored Abe's threat and grabbed Hanai's hand. "Now that you two figured it out, lets get to the good stuff again, ehh?"

"Christ, why," Abe hissed under his breath, blushing still as Mihashi fidgeted next to him. Abe looked at him curiously.

"I-i would… -like to dance… again?" Mihashi appeared shy, but Abe knew from the glint in his eye exactly what he was getting at. Abe's heart pounded at the thoughts running through his head, and he sighed dejectedly.

"Alright, and you're sleeping over after this, okay?" He murmured into Mihashi's ear, and Mihashi's eyes widened. He nodded quickly, and this time, Abe didn't hold back his smile.


End file.
